


What Merlin knows

by Minkey222



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkey222/pseuds/Minkey222
Summary: Merlin isn’t normal.Merlin knows that he isn’t normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old thing I found on my hard drive, I wanted to share it with you.

Merlin isn’t normal.

Merlin knows that he isn’t normal.

He knows that people who are not normal are alone,

Merlin knows that this is why he is alone.

Merlin knows that making things happen with only a thought isn’t normal.

He knows that it’s a hushed whisper, in the dead of night, so that mother knows that no one will hear.

 

Merlin is different.

Merlin knows he is different.

He knows that people who are different are alone,

Merlin knows that this is why he is alone.

Merlin knows that because he hasn’t got a father makes him different.

He knows that it’s a hushed whisper, in the dead of night, hoping that wherever he is, daddy can hear.

 

Merlin is naughty.

Merlin knows he is naughty.

He knows that people who are naughty are alone,

Merlin knows that this is why he is alone.

Merlin knows that hurting people, even by accident, is naughty.

He knows that it’s a hushed whisper, in the dead of night, praying for forgiveness for something he didn’t do.

 

Merlin has magic.

Merlin knows he has magic.

He knows that people with magic are alone,

Merlin knows that this is why he is alone.

Merlin knows that magic is evil, he’s heard it said enough.

He knows that it’s a hushed whisper, in the dead of night, wishing that he wasn’t special.

 

Merlin is an outcast.

Merlin knows he is an outcast.

He knows that people who are outcast are alone,

Merlin knows that this is why he is alone.

Merlin knows that he has to leave home, as an outcast.

He knows that it’s a hushed whisper, in the dead of night, knowing that no one will hear.

 

Merlin is a monster.

Merlin knows he is a monster.

He knows that people who are monsters are alone,

Merlin knows that this is why he is alone.

Merlin knows that his magic makes him a monster.

He knows that it’s a hushed whisper, in the dead of the night, away from prying eyes.

 

Merlin is loved.

Merlin knows he is loved.

He knows that people who are loved aren’t alone.

Merlin knows he isn’t alone.

Merlin knows that he has friends and family who love him.

But he knows that his lies are hushed whispers, in the dead of night, with tears to follow.

 

Merlin isn’t normal.

Merlin knows he isn’t normal.

He knows that people who aren’t normal are alone,

Merlin knows that this is why he is alone.

Merlin knows that keeping secrets from those who surround him isn’t normal.

He knows that it’s a hushed whisper, in the dead of night, to the dead ears of his loved ones.

 

Merlin knows he is much too late to correct himself.

Merlin knows he is alone.

 


End file.
